She's Mine
by The Crazed Kid
Summary: Ever since Naru was little everyone has resented her, yet she has never known why. Now she's finally going to find out and by the reason itself. FemNaruto & FemKyuubi. Please leave a review.
1. Enter: Naru Uzumaki!

**Disclaimer: All characters from Naruto that are used in story belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Some time after the Third Great Shinobi World War, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked the village of Konohagakure. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, rushed to the village's help, where he and Gamabunta faced off against the Nine-Tails. But the beasts power could not be matched. With this realized he decided to defeat it a different way. Using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, Minato sacrificed his life to save the village and sealed the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox inside his newborn child._

_His dying wish was for Konoha to view this child as a hero who had helped defeat the Nine-Tails, but instead they viewed the child as a monster that had attacked their village. Because of this prejudice the child would grow up alone, not knowing the reason why._

Until one fateful day.

* * *

_**Enter: Naru Uzumaki!**_

_'Why does everyone hate me? What did I do to make them look at me the way they do?'_

These were the current thoughts that had been running through the small five year olds mind for a while now. She had just been kicked out of another restaurant for no apparent reason. After ignoring her hunger for two whole days she had finally given in and had gone to the nearest place that sold food. But once she walked into the place, the owner had marched right up to her and slapped her in the face.

Smoothing her hand along her heated cheek she thought back to the things the lady had yelled at her before throwing her out into the alley at the back of the restaurant.

_"Keep out of my restaurant you demon!"_

_"But I'm starving, I'll do anything for just a few scraps of food."_

_"I don't care if you're near __**death**__, I don't feed evil filth. __**Now get out!"**_

Brought out of her daze, she couldn't help but wonder about the things the woman had called her. _'You demon!' 'Evil filth.'_

_Did she smell?_ The lady had said she didn't feed filth. Leaning her head down a bit she couldn't help but sniff herself. Well, it is true she hadn't taken a bath for a while. _'But for some reason the water in my apartment was shut off so taking baths had become near impossible.' _

_'But what did she mean by evil? I haven't done anything to anyone. Was it the way I looked?'_

Stopping at a puddle on the ground she allowed herself a few minutes to inspect her appearance.

She was small for her age, standing at about two feet and seven inches in height. Her blond hair was long and reached just below her shoulder blades, always tied up in pigtails high upon her head, her bangs framing her forehead. Her face was round with three whisker-like marks on each cheek, and her wide cerulean eyes always shining bright with innocence and exuberance, despite the harsh resentment most people treated her with.

Her attire may be too bright for a ninja but she liked it nonetheless. Her jacket was a little big on her, dwarfing her frame. It was orange and blue with a red spiral symbol on the back and the sleeves rolled up, along with a black shirt underneath. She also wore an orange mini skirt, which reached mid thigh.

_'I don't look half bad.' _Smiling at her reflection she began walking once again when she was suddenly pulled into a dark alleyway. Eyes flaring in panic, she began to kick and scratch, getting ready to scream, when a rough hand was smacked over her mouth. "If you don't behave yourself, girlie, it's going to be much harder on you. But, don't worry, I like it when they struggle."

As he began to move her further into the alley she started to struggle once more. Kicking out, she felt a bit of pride as her foot connected with her attackers shin. _Point, Team Naru. _But her victory was short lived as his yowl of pain turned to a snarl and she could feel the side of her head connect with the hard brick wall. "You bitch! That'll teach you."

_'No, this can't be happening. Somebody, save me.' _The last thing she saw before she passed out was a flash of red and then it all turned black.


	2. Enter: Kyuubi no Kitsune!

**Disclaimer: All characters from Naruto that are used in story belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_I first came into existence during the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths' Life: to prevent the resurgence of the Ten-Tailed Beast, the Sage split up its chakra into nine separate, monstrous constructs of living chakra. This is how me and my brethren, the Tailed Beasts came into being._

_I am perceived as a monster. A beast that one should avoid at all costs, a beast that cause's horrible disasters. Yet, there were some that hunted beasts like me for our power. This and many other reasons was why I had wandered most of my existence alone, no one to share the hardships with; wishing for a companion that I would never meet. Even though I was viewed as a monster, I wasn't entirely heartless. I was just like any person, wishing and hoping to have a mate and children. But it was pointless wishing for such things, seeing as no one was suitable, there were always flaws. I had given up hope on finding that special person to share the rest of eternity with._

That is, until I was sealed inside her.

* * *

_**Enter: Kyuubi no Kitsune!**_

_As he began to move her further into the alley she started to struggle once more. Kicking out, she felt a bit of pride as her foot connected with her attackers shin. _Point, Team Naru. _But her victory was short lived as his yowl of pain turned to a snarl and she could feel the side of her head connect with the hard brick wall. "You bitch! That'll teach you."_

Tossing and turning, she spoke quietly in her sleep "Somebody, save me."

A soft, lilting voice answered from a dark corner of the room, "I'll always come to your rescue."

Eyes popping wide in surprise, she quickly shot up in bed. Feeling a sudden case of vertigo she quickly lay back down._ 'Ow, my heads pounding.' _Placing a small hand on the side of her head, she spoke softly, minding her headache. "Who's there?" Looking around the room she quickly noticed something, _'This is my room. How did I get back here?'_

"Good, your finally up. I was worried you wouldn't wake." Even though the voice sounded cheerful, there seem to be an edge underlying it. Following where the voice was coming from she immediately spotted the silhouette of what seem to be..._'A fox?' _Becoming even more curious as to who, or what, was in her room, she repeated her question from earlier asking more forcefully. "Who are you?"

"Aw, how could you not recognize me, your own friend? That hurts."

"I...don't have any friends, and if I did I'm sure I would remember." Even though it hurt to admit, it was true, she didn't have any friends. Everyone hated her too much to let her play with the other children, making it impossible to make a single friend. But she still wasn't going to give up hope on finding a friend when she enrolls into the Academy. That is, if she even makes it to her ninth birthday.

"Well, I am more than just your friend Naru." With that said the stranger stepped out of the shadows, showing herself to Naru.

Standing in the center of her room was a girl of her age. Even though she was lying in bed, she could tell the girl was taller than her by six inches, standing at about three feet and three inches in height. Her hair was long, reaching down to her calves and was a beautiful shade of carmine, along with two orange fox ears atop her head. Her wide eyes were slitted and the color of blood. She had a heart shaped face with whisker-like marks on each cheek like Naru's and just above her derrière were nine swishing tails.

_'Wait a minute, fox ears and nine tails? The only creature I've ever heard of that had nine tails is the-' _

Eyes doubling in size, Naru jumped up in realization. "You're the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Instead of running in terror like any normal person would do, she slowly got out of bed walking towards Kyuubi. Ignoring the slight pains emitting from her head and the confused look sent her way, she stopped in front of Kyuubi and stood on the tip of her toes, reaching out she grabbed hold of two orange fox ears. "Cute."

_'What is she going to do? I can tell she knows who I am now but I don't want her to be afraid of me. I'm finally able to meet her face to face and it's under these types of circumstances.' _

She could barely suppress the growl that wanted to rumble out of her chest from thinking of how she had been released from her confinement. _'I see that bastard again and I'll definitely kill him for sure.' _As the memories of the last hour rushed back to the front of her mind, she couldn't help but be grateful that her Kit had lost consciousness at the last minute.

_**Flashback**_

_**Deep inside Naru's subconscious**_

"Keep out of my restaurant you demon!"

"But I'm starving. I'll do anything for just a few scraps of food."

"I don't care if you're near **death**, I don't feed evil filth. **Now get out!"**

_**'I can't believe this bitch! If I ever get out of here I'll kill her and burn this whole damn village to the ground.'**_

Even though she had been sealed within Naru since the kit was born, she knew that she would never be able to get use to the treatment her little Naru went through on a daily basis. She may have attacked the Leaf Village five years ago and killed many, but she had done so against her own will. These bastards attacked a helpless child each and every day just because she was sealed inside of her and they did so without any hesitation.

Following her imprisonment, she had wallowed in self-pity and had hated Naru with a vengeance. Blinded by her rage, she had only seen Naru as a vessel that was keeping her locked away from much needed freedom. But as she finally got over her self-pity and hatred of the child, she had turned that deep loathing towards the villagers.

But since she was trapped inside of a cage with no way out, she had to make do with helping her kit in little ways. When her kit was injured she'd help her heal faster, when her kit was cold at night and her blanket just wasn't helping she'd found a way to bring her little mate warmth.

She hadn't thought of Naru as her mate at first. At first, she had thought of the kid as a person who felt the same loneliness she had. But then over time her feelings had changed, from that of a protective mother to that of a protective lover. Eventually she had begun to notice, that when she looked at Naru she saw the traits that she had, for so long, looked for in a mate.

So her wish of getting out of this wretched cage had turned to a wish of being able to make Naru her mate. _**'Then I'll be able to do all the naughty things I've imagined doing with my little Naru.'**_

She was brought from her perverted thoughts when a silent plea made its way to her.

_'No, this can't be happening. Somebody, save me.' __**'What's happening? What is this bastard trying to pull? I'll castrate him!'**_

_**'Damn it, I feel so damn useless!'**_ While she had been lost in her thoughts, her mate had been knocked unconscious by some prick. _**'My poor kit, she's out cold.' **_Thinking quickly, she came to a decision on what to do. _**'While she's out cold, my will should be stronger than hers. I should be able to rip the seal off. I should change to my true form before I do this. Don't want to attract too much attention.'**_

Changing to her true form she hurried over to the sealing out with a steady hand, she took hold of one corner of the seal. "Okay, here goes nothing."With a determined look in her eyes, she began to pull as hard as she could on the seal; Nothing. "Damn it! I need to hurry and get out!"_'Maybe, if I think about it hard enough I can rip the seal.'_With saving Naru in her mind, she began to pull on the seal again.

_**Rip!**_

"Yes! Here I come, my little Naru!"

_**Alleyway in Konoha**_

The attacker had just dumped Naru onto the hard ground, getting ready to tear off her skirt, when he was suddenly thrown back against the brick wall. "What the hell?"

Standing in front of the frightened man was girl, but she wasn't any ordinary girl. This girl was surrounded by a frightening amount of red chakra. The chakra began to take the shape of a fox with nine tails lashing around her. The man had just gotten back to his feet; ready to run and scream that the Nine-Tailed Fox was back when he was tackled to the ground. "Please! Please don't hurt me!" This angered Kyuubi even more.

"You have the balls to beg for mercy when you were just going to rape this defenseless, little girl? Ah, that gives me an idea. Maybe if you didn't have any balls, you'd learn your lesson."

Reaching down with a tail of chakra, she grabbed his balls and slowly pulled, letting him feel the pain. He screamed into the night as she finally ripped them completely off and threw them behind her. She was just about to do more when hearing a groan from behind her, she noticed that her kit was waking up. "You're lucky this time, if not for this girl you would have lost more than your balls. You better warn all you're other friends; they come near her, I'll do the same thing I did to you. You got that?" Seeing him nod his head hurriedly while trying to keep from crying in pain she said, "Good, now get the fuck out of my sight! Before I finish what I started."

Watching to make sure he left, she turned her attention back to Naru once the man limped his way out the alley.

Bending down, she gently lifted Naru into her arms. She could almost feel a tear slip down her cheek when she heard her kit whimper in fear. "It's okay. No one will ever hurt you again, as long as I'm around."

**_End of Flashback_****(Note from the Author)**

* * *

**_(Note from the Author)_**

_If you like the story so far, then please review and don't be too harsh with your comments. To the ones who do like the story, I'm working on the next chapter, please be patient with me._


	3. Enter: Kyuubi no Kitsune! pt2

**Disclaimer: All characters from Naruto that are used in story belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

'_What's she thinking?' _Naru had been playing with Kyuubi's ears for a little while now but the whole time she had just stood there with a faraway look in her eyes. Every now and then a different emotion would play across her face and that was it. Then Kyuubi finally seem to come back to her senses, immediately noticing the attention being given to her ears. Naru continued petting Kyuubi's ears with, for a few more minutes when all of a sudden, a deep rumbling sound could be heard. All at once both occupants' eyes swiftly dropped to the fox's chest.

"Are you purring?" Naru's face showed her surprise, but at the same time had a wide smile present, feeling pleased at the reaction given from her ministrations. By now Kyuubi's face was flushed with embarrassment, but also by another emotion that Naru couldn't understand, that was causing heat to build in the pit of her stomach.

'_What is this feeling?'_ Before she could explore this feeling further something else drew her attention. Looking over at Kyuubi she finally noticed that this whole time she was; "Naked!" Blushing to the roots of her hair, she quickly turned. But at the same time that feeling of heat in the pit of her stomach returned, tenfold. She could hear a giggle come from behind her, then the rustling of cloth being moved over skin. Deeming it safe to look once again, she turned around, seeing that Kyuubi was now wrapped in one of the sheets from her bed. The sheet was wrapped tightly around her, accentuating her curves and round bottom.

Shaking her head to clear it of any wandering thoughts, she quickly went back to their earlier conversation.

A dozen questions filtered through her mind at once, like _'Didn't the fourth Hokage kill you on the day of the attack five years ago?' 'Shouldn't you look more like a fox than a little girl?' 'Why did you say you're my friend?' 'Why would you want to be __**my**__ friend?'_, but she kept it simple and chose two of the important ones she wanted answered. "Since you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune, how are you here? And why are you here?" That sad look from before shadowed her face once again and for some reason I had the urge to comfort her, to do whatever it took to keep that look off her face. _'Why are you sad?'_

Her eyes got that far way look again and then after thinking over her answer for some time, she told me to take a seat before she continued.

"Naru, do you remember what happened in that alleyway earlier?" She hated having to bring up bad memories, but her Naru needed to know the truth.

Naru's eyes widened, her heartbeat jumping into overdrive; the panic from that moment returning in a flash. "It's okay, Naru, calm down. Nothing happened. I made in time before he could do anything." Heart rate slowing considerably, Naru could feel the fear from that moment begin to slip away. _'You saved me? No one's ever come to my defense.'_

"How did you know I was in trouble?"

"Naru, you know of the attack five years ago, correct? How the Fourth sacrificed his life to save the village?" Seeing Naru nod her head she continued. "In order to stop me, he sealed me inside the body of a newborn child." _'I didn't know that. Don't tell me, it was…'_ "You're that child Naru." Knowing the reason why the villagers had hated most of her life didn't assuage the pain they had caused.

"His dying wish was for you to be treated as a hero. But since I was sealed inside of you the idiot villagers treated you like an abomination and for that I am truly sorry. If you want I'll go away, but please don't hate me. The only thing I couldn't stand is my only mate hating me."

'_Hate? Why would I hate you, you've never hurt me. And what's a mate?' _"Why don't you hate me?"

"I did hate you, at first. But when I looked past my own self-pity I realized that you were just like me; alone, with no one to love or comfort you. I was amazed by you. Every single time someone knocked you down, you came back stronger. Watching you grow and cheering you on from the sidelines, I was struck dumb when I realized I had fallen in love with you."

Since her head was bent she didn't see the look of wonder that slapped itself onto Naru's face. _'She loves me! I can't believe it. I've wanted someone to love me for as long as I can remember and she's sitting right in front of me.'_

Feeling giddy with excitement, Naru pondered how to respond to Kyuubi's declaration of love. _'It's true I've only just met her, but I feel this connection to her. I know if I get to know her I can fall in love with her, too.' _Making her decision she jumped, tackling Kyuubi into the bed.

"I may not know anything about you, but I do know that I like you and if given the chance I can fall in love with you twice as hard."

* * *

_**(Note from the Author)**_

_Chapter three complete! I'm sorry to some of you if this chapter seems stupid compared to the other two, I'm not very good when it comes to criticizing my own work. If you have some advice on how to improve my work, then please do review!_


End file.
